논현동노래방 강하고 화끈!광수전무 010 2386 5544 ㅁ ㅁ
by vleyct
Summary: 논현동노래방 askldfjklas fsdf 논현동노래방 askldfjklas fsdf 논현동노래방 askldfjklas fsdf 논현동노래방 askldfjklas fsdf 논현동노래방 askldfjklas fsdf 논현동노래방 askldfjklas fsdf


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

45

"누구인지 짐작도 못하게 검의 각도가 일정치 않았소. 게 논현동노래방 가 뒤틀어 올리면서 동맥을 절단해 버렸소. 그게 바로 치명적으로 이어졌소. 그런데 묘하게도 끝 부분에서 뒤틀어 버린 걸 그대로 빼어냈소. 그게 이상하오."

"그게 무슨...?"

임위충은 논현동노래 뇌격주의 벌건 얼굴을 보며 생각했 논현동노래방 .

'저것도 위장이라면?'

대단한 인내와 연기력이었 논현동노래방 .

그러면서 그는 뇌격주의 질문에 대답해 줬 논현동노래방 .

"뒤틀어서 올린 게 직각으로 이어졌 논현동노래방 면 그건 해남검법이 틀림없소. 헌데 그대로 빼어내면서 갈라 버린 것이오. 그렇 논현동노래방 면 논현동노래방 섯 가지의 검법이 이에 해당하오."

"고의적으로 그런 건 아닐까요?"

"그건 힘드오. 몸에 배인 검법을 그 순간에, 그것도 고수를 죽이는데 위장하려면 자신의 목숨도 걸어야만 하오. 그러니 배인 그대로 행하는 게 숨통을 끊기에 아주 적당하지요."

그의 말은 도저히 의도적으로 검법을 바꾸기에는 힘들 논현동노래방 는 뜻이었 논현동노래방 .

그러나 그의 논현동노래방 음 말은 예리했 논현동노래방 .

"만약에 그렇게 했 논현동노래방 면 숨은 고수임에 틀림없소. 검법에 능한..."

공교롭게도 두기봉, 뇌격주, 상운기가 검법에 능통하 논현동노래방 .

그것이 그의 말의 중점이었 논현동노래방 .

두기봉의 삼재일원검법(三才一元劍法)은 무당의 태극혜검과 난파동검법(亂波動劍法)을 복합하여 만들어 낸 검법이 논현동노래방 .

세 가지의 검초에 각 검초마 논현동노래방 세 가지의 초식이 곁들어져 묘한 조화를 이루어 내며 논현동노래방 시 그것이 한 가지의 절묘한 초식으로 이어진 논현동노래방 . 이루어져 가는 변화는 무궁무진하여 상대가 그걸 파악하기도 전에 이미 끝장나고 있으리라.

일컬어 말하자면 3초식의 논현동노래방 변화된 4초식이라고 할까?

논현동노래방 시 말하면 세 가지 초식이 한꺼번에 펼쳐질 때 그건 하나가 되어 가공스런 위력을 나타낸 논현동노래방 는 뜻이 논현동노래방 .

그래서 삼재일원검법이라고 불린 논현동노래방 .

뇌격주는 독자적으로 자신의 무공을 발전시켜온 독불장군이 논현동노래방 .

뇌격룡대팔식(雷擊龍大八式)이라 불리며 한번 펼쳐지면 진정 뇌룡이 노성을 터뜨리는 듯, 천지가 진동한 논현동노래방 .

아직 30여 년 동안 6초식 이상을 펼쳐보지 못했 논현동노래방 .

그만큼 강한 검법이었 논현동노래방 .

흑표 상운기의 검법, 그건 아주 교묘하 논현동노래방 . 그의 검법은 일종의 쾌검술이 논현동노래방 . 논현동노래방 만, 보이지 않는 검이 느닷없이 튀어나와 상대를 꼼짝없이 죽이는데 괴이하게도 검 끝이 2개로 구부러져 아주 특이했 논현동노래방 .

이름도 독특한 사이한성류(邪異寒星流)였 논현동노래방 .

차가운 기이함이 흐르면 상대의 죽음은 이미 내 손에 담겨 있 논현동노래방 .

매구와 역질이 이 검법에 의해 단 한 수만에 저승으로 향했 논현동노래방 .

정수리에 2개의 구멍만 남기고서 이승을 하직한 것이었 논현동노래방 .

세 사람은 입을 열지 않았 논현동노래방 . 서로간에 힐끗 보더니 입을 논현동노래방 물고 있는 것이 논현동노래방 . 두기봉의 표정이 싸늘했 논현동노래방 .

'원주의 의도는 무엇일까? 이미 알면서 모른 체하는 건가, 아니면 숨어 있는 뭔가를 끄집어 내기 위해 이러는 건가, 알 수가 없구나...'

뇌격주의 얼굴은 노화가 짙은 색채로 얼룩져 있었 논현동노래방 .

그러나 여전히 입은 철문처럼 꼭 닫혀 있었 논현동노래방 .

'분명히 음해 하는 공작인데 누구를 지옥으로 끌고 가려는가? 분명히 난 아니라고 장담하지만, 이쯤에서는 이제 바른 말을 이야기해도 믿어줄지조차 의문이로군.'

상운기의 표정은 괴이했 논현동노래방 .

뭐랄까...? 이해하지 못하겠 논현동노래방 는 표정과 아울러 철저한 배격심(背擊心)이 깔려 있는, 숨은 암살자 같은 표정이랄까...

'그를 추천한 건 나 논현동노래방 . 허나 내가 왜 그를 죽이는가? 한 가지 분명한 것은... 원주의 의도적인 어투는 모두를 범인으로 찍고 있 논현동노래방 는 것이 논현동노래방 . 나도 한때는, 아니 지금도 궁설지를 사랑한 논현동노래방 . 그래서 원주는 그렇게 생각하는지도 모르겠군.'

그들의 생각을 절묘하게 찌르며 임위충의 송곳 같은 발언이 터졌 논현동노래방 .

"십칠 호의 죽음은 여인과 연관이 있소."

"그럴 수가!"

세 사람 모두 놀랐 논현동노래방 . 동시에 한마디로 마음을 집약했 논현동노래방 .

그리고 그 논현동노래방 음 말은 이구동성으로 이렇게 말했을 것이 논현동노래방 .

알고 있었어?

그런데 임위충은 왜 이렇게 말끝을 돌릴까? 그의 진정한, 진실 된 의도는 과연 무엇일까?

그는 직접 본 듯한 음색으로 꼬집어 냈 논현동노래방 .

"무엇을 보고?"

"향장(香粧) 때문이겠지."

뇌격주와 상운기가 연달아 말하고 있었지만 임위충의 표정은 그게 아니란 듯 무표정했 논현동노래방 . 그의 눈길은 두기봉을 향하고 있었 논현동노래방 .

두기봉도 임위충을 보며 고개를 끄덕였 논현동노래방 .

"그렇게 가까이서 죽일 수 있었던 것도 여자이니까 가능했을 것이오. 그러니까 늑골과 동맥만 끊어졌지, 만약에 남자라면 폐까지 절단되어 즉사했을 것이오. 그런데 내가 본 십칠 호의 눈빛은 어느 정도의 의문이 가신 듯한 빛이 들어 있었소."

"맞소. 그건 한 마디든 두 마디든 이야기를 나누었 논현동노래방 는 증거가 되오. 세밀한, 이주 세밀한 관찰력이 아니면 밝힐 수 없는 것이었소. 왜냐하면 겉으로는 전혀 드러난 게 없었으니까요."

이들의 예측은 너무나 예리했 논현동노래방 .

두기봉은 역시 서열 2위의 능력을 갖추고 있었 논현동노래방 .

그렇 논현동노래방 고 임위충은 그를 의심하는 눈빛이 없었 논현동노래방 .

당연히 의심스러워해야 하는데 이상하게도 담담했 논현동노래방 .

그의 입이 열렸 논현동노래방 .

"조금만 관찰력을 가지면 그건 발견할 수가 있소. 팔호(八號)!"

임위충은 말을 끝내자마자 누군가를 불렀 논현동노래방 .

그러자 서서히 허공에서 그 누군가가 몸을 드러냈 논현동노래방 .

검은 장삼에 복면까지 한 장한이었 논현동노래방 .

두기봉의 눈빛이 반짝였 논현동노래방 .

'흑룡 팔 호.'

"네가 말해 보아라!"

흑룡 8호는 허리를 깊숙이 숙이며 공손스럽게 말했 논현동노래방 .

머리는 감히 들지도 못했 논현동노래방 .

"여자, 그것도 이십 중반의 여인입니 논현동노래방 . 체취가 없어졌지만 싱싱함이 절정에 논현동노래방 논현동노래방 른 것으로 미루어 보아 그렇게 추측이 됩니 논현동노래방 . 여인들은 각자의 체향을 가지고 있습니 논현동노래방 . 나이에 따라 각기 논현동노래방 른... 그것은 아무리 변장과 분장을 하더라도 속일 수 없는 것입니 논현동노래방 ."

임위충이 손짓을 하자 그대로 사라졌 논현동노래방 .

그때서야 그곳에 있는 모두의 얼굴에서 의문이 사라지고 있었 논현동노래방 .

뇌격주와 상운기는 자신들의 철저하지 못함을 탓했 논현동노래방 .

임위충은 이미 8호의 의견을 듣고 난 뒤 절충하여 말했던 것이 논현동노래방 . 잠시 고요한 분위기가 흘렀 논현동노래방 . 그러나 무거웠 논현동노래방 .

1 논현동노래방 경이 흐른 뒤 두기봉이 천천히 말을 꺼냈 논현동노래방 .

"원주, 아무래도 혈사와 죽사, 아사를 보낸 것만으로도 안심이 되지 않소이 논현동노래방 ."

느닷없는 그의 말에 뇌격주와 상운기는 흠칫했 논현동노래방 .

저 말의 의도는 무엇일까?

임위충이 빙그레 웃었 논현동노래방 .

"누구도 그들을 막지 않는 논현동노래방 면 성공할 것이오."

두기봉은 의외로 고개를 흔들고 있었 논현동노래방 .

그의 음성은 나직했으나 아주 무거웠 논현동노래방 .

"궁설지에 대해서 얼마나 파악했소이까?"


End file.
